


Dreaming

by AnakaEden



Category: Evermore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakaEden/pseuds/AnakaEden
Summary: Riley is summoned by the Council for a personal talk about the next Mission, leaving her guide and dog behind. Bodhi finds himself falling asleep and waking up to a certain blonde-haired girl leaning over him.





	Dreaming

It was peaceful, bright, and warm outside the school. I sat under a blooming orange tree with the golden lab belonging to my apprentice, scratching behind his ears to keep him peaceful and calm. Riley was inside the school talking to the Council by herself (upon request from Aurora), so as anxious as I was, I had to listen to their orders and stay outside and away from her influence.

Buttercup’s legs began twitching, signaling that he was asleep and dreaming. I smiled to myself and leaned back on the tree, humming. I began to doze off into a peaceful sleep, the gentle warmth of the sun flitting in between the leaves and the softness of Buttercup’s fur lulled me into a trance-like state as I drifted into tranquility. 

I don’t remember dreaming and I don’t know how much time passed, but I began to wake up sometime after. I felt the coolness of the air, telling me that much time had passed. Buttercup no longer laid in his position beside me, and instead I felt something different where he had laid before...sort of. I opened my eyes very slightly, just enough to see what was going on. I saw Riley there, looking at me intently. She looked flushed and red. I don’t think she realized that I was awake yet, and I was curious to see what she was doing, so I pretended to be asleep. 

She kept looking at me, looking away (or at Buttercup), sighing, shaking her head, and then repeating those actions. It took me a second to figure out why. When I thought that I knew why, I opened my eyes as if I just woke up. She fell back and spluttered that she was only trying to wake me up since she had gotten out of the school a while ago, but I looked so peaceful sleeping that she couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

I saw through her lies and heard her thoughts, confirming my suspicions. She was trying to kiss me as I slept. She kept thinking about waking me up with it.  
I laughed half-heartedly, blushing and trying to calm her down. She had been jumpy around me for a while now, and while I could have guessed why, I just decided to brush away the reasons until now. After all, she was fifteen and no longer with Dacian, as he was sent on a mission to Poveglia Island in Italy and told her before that he didn’t see them two being anything more than friends. I never thought about her feeling this way toward me before, it was a strange thought. 

After I calmed her down, for the most part, we talked about what the Council wanted. She didn’t say much, but what she did say was that they wanted us to go on mission to a fort from World War 2 in Germany. She stated that they wanted us to each try and cross over two souls, but to be extremely careful because of the nature of where we were going and how the war was. 

After that, she got awkward. She couldn’t look me in the eyes. I knew it was devious of me to do what I wanted to, but I thought it would be funny. So, I grabbed her hand and lifted her chin to look at me, and I smiled. I said it was alright and that she could do anything she put her mind to, not to be worried about the mission, and so forth, pretending to not know why her face lit up like a light when I did that and why she kept giggling furiously until I let go. She assured me she would be okay (through much stuttering) and told Buttercup to come with her, and ran toward her house. I laughed and rolled my eyes as she did so, getting up and walking home.


End file.
